bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Detention
Detention is a punishment in Bully. Jimmy is assigned a detention task if he commits too many rule violations and gets busted. As detention is a punishment, there is no reward for successfully completing a detention task, and failing causes the task to start over from the beginning. Getting Detention Jimmy can get detention by getting busted by the prefects. He must be busted on school ground and outside of class hours but before 7 p.m. If he is busted during class, he will be sent to class, and after 7 p.m., he'll be sent to the Boys' Dorm. If busted off campus the police either drop him off in front of a police station or at the front gate of school. Whether or not Jimmy gets detention for being busted at any particular time seems to be random. Seth Kolbe supervises detention. Attacking Seth at any time during detention causes Jimmy to fail the detention and start the task over from the beginning. Although detention missions are not required for 100% completion, successfully passing all the detention levels will unlock the Prison Uniform Outfit. Detention Tasks Winter Wintertime detention tasks only occur during Chapter 3. Jimmy has to shovel snow. For the first few detentions, he has to shovel piles of snow out from in front of the Library. The number of piles required increases from 5 to 8. After the 8th, he is forced to shovel the Parking Lot. In the parking lot, Jimmy has to not only shovel snow but avoid hitting the parked cars with the shovel. Hitting a car once causes Seth to yell at him, hitting one again fails the detention. Again he must shovel from 5 to 8 piles of snow. If he continues to get detentions, he will always be in the parking lot and forced to shovel 8 piles of snow. The detention fails when Jimmy fails to shovel the snow in the time limit or if he assaults Seth. Spring/Summer/Fall Jimmy has to mow lawns. He is given a small riding mower to use. As he drives it over long grass, the grass is automatically cut. Each detention will have a meter that displays the percentage of the lawn that Jimmy has mowed. He also has a time limit to get the job finished or he fails. At first, he's assigned to mow the small patch of grass next to Harrington House. The second lawn is the grassy area next to the Parking Lot, and the third is the Football Field. Jimmy's first detention forces him to mow 70% of the lawn. This increases to 80% for the second detention and 90% for the third, after which he switches lawns. There is no detention after mowing 90% of the football field, and so whenever Jimmy gets detention from then on, he'll be forced to do that. The mission is failed if Jimmy takes too long to mow the required percentage of the lawn, drives away with the mower, gets off the mower, or hits Seth. If it is failed, he has to start it over immediately. Trivia *While mowing the grass by the parking lot, occasionally another prefect will walk by on his regular patrol. Jimmy can ram him repeatedly with the mower. Neither the prefect he is attacking nor Seth will try to stop him from doing it, and he can knock the other prefect out this way. *While mowing the football field get out of the mower and hide in the bin. When the 8 seconds runs out Jimmy will be standing up inside the bin. *While shoveling the snow in front of the Library, on occasion, you can find a baseball bat under one of the snow piles. If picked up, the snow shovel disappears. *The prison uniform cannot be earned during Chapter 3, likely because the snow shoveling does not advance your progress on lawn mowing. *If Jimmy is not wearing uniform and attacks the prefect the prefect will try to bust him. Category:Mechanics Category:Minigames